Mysteries through the Fog
by Licia Parker
Summary: After destroying Voldemort.Harry and Hermione start a family of their own.This story discribes the adventures of their children.When a mysterious fog envelopes Hogwarts, the Potter children are about to learn more about their family. reposted
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter all characters and other creations that you recognize belong to J.K. Rowlling this is merely an expression of my fan-ness towards the series. The word fan-ness is my creation however, lol

after a review by ladylaughalot i decided that i would rewrite this fanfiction as i actually quite enjoyed this one. I'm going to change a few things like some of the names so if you don't recognize the characters lemme know and i'll give ya'll the explination. I think you'll enjoy and understand this one a lot better than the previous one i posted. Besides i got a new computer and my microsoft word had spell check this time, lol sweatdrop i would die without my spell check. Anyway...read on this is the prologue reposted. I like this one a lot better. Thankies! hugs kisses and insert whatever here

Summary: After destroying Voldemort.Harry and Hermione start a family of their own.This story discribes the adventures of their children.When a mysterious fog envelopes Hogwarts, the Potter children are about to learn more about their family. reposted

Pairings: h/hr  
oc/oc

* * *

Prologue 

Ron and Hermione looked on in awe and fascination as Harry battled the dark lord, Voldemort. Hermione hid her face in Ron's shoulder as Harry sent a burst of green light towards Voldemort. Exhausted, Harry collapsed to one knee; shaking his head, Harry got up and walked towards his two best friends. "Hey," he panted, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded and went to support Harry's exhausted body. Ron dashed off to look for Ginny. Looking around in the rubble frantically he found his sister's limp body. Fearing the worst, he let out a small whimper of anguish. He looked over his sister and then noticed something, she was breathing! Her chest rose up and down slowly as he gathered her bruised body to his chest.

"I was so worried, Ginny." Ron picked up his sister and returned to his best friends.

"Is she alright, mate?" Harry motioned the unconscious girl.

"Yeah, she's just unconscious." Ron sighed, "Good show, mate." Ron smiled weakly. "I'm going to head back to Grimwauld place. See ya." Ron smiled and dissaperated.

Harry moved to follow Ron but collapsed from exhaustion.

"Harry!" Hermione crouched down next to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He whispered, "Just really, really tired."

"Oh." Hermione looked around, hoping someone was still around to help.

"Hey, Moine…I want to tell you something." Harry grasped her hand.

"Yeah?" Hermione said, still searching around.

"You need to look at me."

"What?"

"Mione…I love you…" Harry smiled and then passed out. Hermione sighed, 'What timing.'

"I love you too, Harry James Potter." Hermione brushed the hair from his forehead way. She looked around and noticed the portkey she had dropped earlier. She grabbed Harry around the waist, grabbed the portkey, and let out a gasp of air as she started the journey back.

Harry awoke to soft sunlight filtering through the windows of the hospital wing. He looked around and noticed two familiar blurs sitting next to his bed. Hermione spotted him and stood up, immediately. "Harry! You're awake! We thought you would sleep through graduation!" Hermione smiled sweetly at the dark haired boy. Harry groped around for his glasses; McGonagall handed them to him.

"Mr. Potter. I was instructed, by the minister of magic, to give this to you upon your awakening. Here. Now, if you excuse me I have some things to be taken care of." McGonagall turned and left the hospital wing.

"We were worried about you for a while there, mate." Ron grinned and then motioned to all of the get well presents littering the end of his bed. "Look at it all, mate! You got yourself a whole lot of sweets to go through. If you need help, don't hesitate to call, alright?"

"Blimey, Ronald! He just woke up; give him a break, will you?" Harry looked over to Ron and noticed it was Ginny who had spoken.

"Hello, Ginny. You alright?" Harry smiled, "And yes, Ron I will call you."

"Yes I'm good, Harry." Ginny smiled and then stood up, "Well I have to go catch up on my school work." Ginny got up and gathered her cloak into her arms before walking out of the hospital wing.

"I guess I better go tell everyone you're awake." Ron grabbed his sweater and walked towards the door, "Good job, Harry."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry waved as his friend left the hospital wing.

"I guess we have some things to talk about, then, Harry." Hermione sat at the edge of Harry's bed.

"Yeah…I was serious what I said before I, well…you know…conked out." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah…" Hermione leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I love you too, Harry Potter."

"Right, well that's sorted out. Now all that's left is graduation." Harry smiled, his cheeks dusted pink from the slight blush that had accompanied Hermione's show of affection.

"Yes." Hermione smiled and gently held Harry's hand, their eyes not leaving each other.

"I present you the class of 1998!" McGonagall said happily as Hargid's claps boomed through out the grounds of Hogwarts. Caps were thrown and cheers rang out from the mass of students.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Granger!" McGonagall walked briskly towards the happy and newly graduated couple. She pressed a kiss to Hermione's cheek and a kiss to Harry's forehead. They grinned up at her.

"Professor McGonagall. What was that about?" Harry chuckled.

"I'm just so happy that everything has worked out. Though I admit I will miss all the chaos you caused here at Hogwarts. Albus bless his soul; wish this to be given to you when you graduated." McGonagall handed a box to Harry. "Good luck you two."

"Harry! Hermione! Congrats you two! Yer finally outta her'!" A booming voice came from behind the two.

"Hagrid!" Harry turned and hugged Hagrid.

"Aw, come on, you'll be makin' meh cry now." Hagrid laughed. Hermione hugged him as well. Hagrid hugged the two and huffed slightly when another hug was added into the mixture. Ron smiled at his two best friends and Hagrid. "You three…I'll miss yeh. You re'ize that?"

"We'll miss you too, Hagrid." The three graduates said in unison.

"Well…I gotta go say meh goodbyes to the rest 'o the Gryffindors." Hagrid waved, "Come and visit me, yeh here!"

"Bye, Hagrid!" The three teenagers waved as Hagrid walked away.

"I've gotta go see my mum and dad." Ron grinned, "See you guys in a bit!"

Harry and Hermione watched as Ron walked towards his family. "Hermione…" Hermione turned to face her boyfriend and gasped as Harry dropped to one knee. Ron turned and, still standing with his family, watched the scene fold out in front of them. "Hermione Jane Granger…will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Harry?" Hermione smiled and brushed a tear away from her eyes, "yes, Harry, yes I'll marry you." She leapt forward and hugged him tightly as he slipped the engagement ring onto her finger. Harry smiled at her and brushed the tears away from her cheeks.

"I love you, Mione." Harry chuckled as the happy tears continued to roll down her cheeks. He leaned forward, his fiancée in his arms, and pressed soft kiss to her lips. They laughed and blushed as an enormous applause burst around them.

* * *

Well...there it is...lemme know what you think. anywhoo...see that little purple button. press it and send me a review telling me what you think of the new and improved Mysteries through the fog. Version 2.0 as i like to call it. lol anywhoo...see ya'll later! 

licia-chan


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter...however i do own Lily Daniel and Chelsey (sorry cheru...that's how my comp spelled Chelsey...or i did i dunno!) anywhoo...we now get to meet the offspring of Harry and Hermione. Sixteen years later.  
Chelsey: 16  
Daniel: 15  
Lily: 15  
You can use do that math and figure out how old harry and hermione are...they got married when they were seventeen...the main story happens seventeen years later...there you go.  
Anywhoo...on with the story!

sorry i changed the ages in the story so i had to repost the chappie?

* * *

Chapter 1 

**seventeen years later**

Hermione smiled and looked out the window as she washed the dishes. Adjusting the water, she leaned back into Harry as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hello, love. How are you?"

"I'm good, Mr. Potter. How are you?" Hermione smiled even wider, if possible.

"I'm good." Harry began pressing kisses to her neck. "Love, you've been washing the same plate for about five minutes now." Hermione blushed and placed the plate in the dish rack.

Harry and Hermione were standing at the sink wrapped up in each other when a low rumble started around them. "Um, Harry do you know what that is?" Hermione grasped her husband's arm.

"Nope. Not a clue." Harry chuckled, hoping that Hermione would release her grip on her arm. The rumbling increased as it made its way towards them.

"MUMMY!" Hermione removed herself from Harry's grasped and turned towards the kitchen door. Her youngest daughter, Lily, came running into the kitchen and immediately hid behind Harry and was soon followed by her eldest daughter, Chelsey, who hid behind her. Her son, Dan, ran into the kitchen after his sisters.

"Ah, hello mum…dad." He smiled sheepishly and started to back out of the kitchen.

"Daniel, could you tell me why your big sister is running from you?" Hermione tapped her foot.

"Hey, I'm running from him too!" Lily said from behind her father.

"I know you are, sweetie, but that's normal." Hermione turned and smiled at her youngest. "I want an answer…now, Daniel."

"Well you see…they came into my room and were poking around." Daniel sighed and leaned against the counter, grabbing an apple to munch on.

"That's no excuse, Daniel." Hermione glared.

After Hermione and Harry had graduated Hogwarts they moved to Godrick's Hollow, which had not been completely destroyed. And away from muggles' eyes Harry, with the help of the Weasleys, was able to rebuild his families' home. A year after they got married, they started a family. Nine months later on August ninth their eldest daughter was born; they named her Chelsey. When Chelsey was a year and eleven months old the Potter family was surprised. On July 23 the Potter family welcomed twins to the world. A boy and a girl were born, Daniel and Lily. They were born a half hour apart, Daniel being the eldest of the two.

"We found dirty magazines!" Lily piped up.

"Lily stay out of this, this is between me and your brother-wait…what! You found what in your brother's room?" Hermione turned on her daughters.

"We found dirty magazines." Chelsey looked up to her mother.

"Daniel Allen, where did you get these dirty magazines?" Hermione turned slowly back to her son.

"Um…Uncle Ron." Daniel winced knowing his godfather was about to be in severe pain. Hermione smiled, suddenly and with a flick of her want, her cloak was in her arms.

"Come, dear husband and children. We're going to pay Ronald Billius Weasley a visit." Hermione's tone was sickly sweet.

"Uncle Ron's not going to be in trouble is he mum?" Daniel pulled his sweatshirt on.

"Of course not." Hermione smiled and walked towards the fire place. "Come along family. Ron will be going to work soon."

"Yes mother." Chelsey and Lily quickly pulled on their sweaters and followed their mother to the fire place. Lily stuck her tongue out at Dan.

"I'm going to get you Lily." Dan whispered menacingly.

"No you're not. Daddy won't let you." Lily walked back with her father.

"Watch me." Dan hissed in her ear and then jogged to catch up with Hermione.

"Uncle Ron's in trouble isn't he daddy?" Lily looked up to Harry.

"Yes. Ron what have you done now?" Harry shook his head and led his youngest to the fire place.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ron jumped from the table. "RONALD WEASLEY!"

"That would be Hermione, dear, why don't you go see what she wants." Mrs. Weasley looked to her son as she picked up his lunch plate.

Now you might be wondering why Ron is at the Burrow. He doesn't live there…well we'll say he doesn't sleep there because he pretty much spends all his time at the burrow. No, he lives with the twins in the flat above the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He just happens to spend a lot of time at home with mum.

"Hello Hermione, Harry, Lily, Chelsey, Dan." Ron greeted the Potter family warmly.

"Ronald Billius Weasley. You are going to die!" Hermione was instantly in Ron's face.

"Hermione, what did I do now?" Ron's ears were starting to turn red.

"Girls, Dan. Why don't we go see what Mrs. Weasley is up to, eh?" Harry herded his children in the direction of the kitchen.

"Ronald! Why did you give my son dirty magazines!" Hermione hissed.

"I didn't, I swear! He must have taken them from me when you were visiting me at the flat! I wouldn't do that. I knew you would do this. I'm not going to come out of this alive am I?" Ron asked her. The look on her face told all. "Harry! Harry help! Your wife is about to kill me! HELP, HARRY, HELP!"

"You didn't give Daniel the dirty magazines?"

"No, I keep them in the trunk that I keep my candy…in…blimey, Hermione, he must of gone in there looking for candy and found the magazines. Blimey, Mione, I'm sorry." Ron paled and sat on the couch.

"Right, well I'll have a talk with Daniel when we get home, but while we're here I'll have a talk with your mother." Hermione smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "How are you, Ron?"

"Good." Ron said warily. He was still frightened, and even more frightened of Hermione's sudden mood swing. "You?"

"Good." Hermione smiled again. "I'll talk to you later." Hermione walked away, in the direction of the kitchen.

Harry and the kids walked out of the kitchen. Harry sat in the chair near Ron and the kids sat on the couch next to their 'uncle'.

"Hey, mate. You ok?" Harry chuckled as he saw his friend's pale face.

"I'm alright. I don't understand how you can live with her, let alone be married to her." Ron sighed, the color slowly returning to his face.

"You get used to it after a while." Harry laughed.

"Well…how are my nieces?" Ron looked to Lily and Chelsey.

"Good!" The girls smiled.

"You're sixteen aren't you, now, Chelsey?" Ron turned to talk to Chelsey.

"Yeah! I'm going to be a sixth year!" Chelsey smiled proudly.

"Wow, well I'll tell you I had an interesting fifth year." Ron looked to Dan and Lily, who would be going into fifth year, "I had to battle with Death Eaters. And to top it all off, I got attacked by a brain." Ron exclaimed his arms thrown up wildly. Chelsey and Lily giggled. "And how bout you Dan. What's up with you?"

"Well, I got into trouble with mum earlier." Dan shrugged, "But other than that, nothing really has happened."

"Uncle Ron! Look what I can do!" Ron turned to look at Lily, who, once she knew she had the attention of everyone in the room, snapped her fingers and grinned as the fireplace lit up with a newly started fire.

"Lily, why did you do that, it's the middle of summer the fire doesn't need to be on?" Hermione walked into the living room, Mrs. Weasley following. "Daniel, if you would." Dan got up and walked to the fire. He snapped his fingers and a small splash of water extinguished the fire.

"Hermione, you shouldn't let your children do magic out of school, dear." Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"It's not magic; well we don't think it is." Hermione sat on her husband's lap.

Now, this might sound odd to you, but after Harry defeated Voldemort, something happened and suddenly he could control major elements with his wand. When the children were born the power went further and they were physically able to control them. Chelsey was granted the power of control over lighting; Dan was granted the power of control over water; Lily was granted the power of control over fire.

Mrs. Weasley listened in intense fascination as all was explained to her. "My, that's interesting."

"Oh no! We're supposed to go school supply shopping today! It's only two; we can have plenty of time to do things!" Hermione got up and pulled on her cloak. "Come on, we'll see you later, Mrs. Weasley, Ron."

"Bye, dears." Mrs. Weasley kissed each of the kids on the cheek and then got up to hug Harry and Hermione.

"See ya, guys. I'll probably drop in tomorrow before heading up to the castle." Ron smiled and waved as his two best friends left with their family.

"Harry, take Dan and Lily to get their fifth year things, and I'll take Chelsey." Hermione instructed her husband as they walked towards Flourish and Blotts. Hermione took her eldest by the shoulders and led her into the book shop.

"Alright, Dan, Lily. How about we go grab your potions stuff." Harry walked towards the potions supply shop.

Amazing as it would seem, after the fiasco at the end of Harry's sixth year it turns out that Snape wasn't evil. Turns out he was under the influence of Narcissa Malfoy. Snape ended up being very helpful in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. When Lily was born, Severus Snape was put on her birth certificate as her godfather.

The trio walked into the potions shop. All was quiet until Lily spotted someone she recognized.

"Snape!" Lily ran up to her godfather, attacking him from behind with a hug of the flying tackle variation. Snape turned in his goddaughter's embrace and looked down at her.

"Lily, I am getting old and we're in a public place, can you please refrain from doing that." Snape glared down at her.

"Sorry." Lily quickly released him.

"Alright. Are you here alone?" Snape patted her head.

"No. Dan and daddy are here with me!"

"I'm sorry about that Snape." Harry walked up. He looked at his daughter and she immediately when to stand by him.

"It's alright. Shopping for supplies I presume?" Snape motioned to the list.

"Yes." Harry handed the list and sent Dan and Lily to collect the supplies.

"We should get this nifty gold scale!" Lily picked it up off the shelf.

"Lily, we can't afford that…besides, you got new scales last year because you blew your first pair up." Dan scolded as Lily returned the item to the shelf. "We just need to refill our ingredients kit and get a new cauldron for you."

"We need our books too!" Lily bounced over to the book shelf and grabbed the two books that they needed. "Books! Check!"

"Ingredients! Check!" Dan smiled at Lily and they returned to where their father and Snape were talking.

"Got everything?" Harry looked to his children. "Right, well, we'll see you next week, then right Snape?"

"Yes, of course." Snape nodded and then began walking towards the door. "Be good for your father, Lily."

"Yes sir!" Lily saluted her godfather as he walked out of the shop.

"Dad, why did you pick someone so old for Lily's godfather?" Dan asked as he walked with his sister and Harry towards the book store.

"Because, he helped a lot and without him, I probably wouldn't have succeeded and you wouldn't be here." Harry pushed the door open.

"Did you get everything they needed, hun?" Hermione walked up to her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah. Did you get everything for Chelsey?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'm tired and I have to cook dinner." Hermione took her husband's hand and they headed towards the disapperation point. Holding onto their children, the Potter family disapperated home.

* * *

So lemme know what you think, plz and thank yous! 

sorry for the short chapter...the next one will be kinda short too but they should get longer as i go...and then they'll reach a similar length.

anywhoo...REVEIW! Or i shall command my attack flobberworms to...uh...flobber on you? i dunno...i'll so something.


	3. Chapter 2

wow...i haven't updated in what seems like forever. Blame my school life. Well...i've changed a few things. Lily and her boyfriend don't get together so fast and her boyfriend is no longer known as Tom Felton but now known as someone else, you'll meet him soon enough. I hope this will suffice until i can get a few more chapters going. You know how short my attention span is when i start multi chapter stories . 

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. Dammit i wish i did . but you do not realize the caliber of damage i could do if i owned the rights to Harry Potter.  
Cheru: Don't even think about it Licia!  
me: meep! sorry!!

there you go. enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 2

"LILY! Get down here! We're going to miss the train!" Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming! Geez, mum, I'll be there in a minute!" Lily looked at her room and picked up Chelsey's cat. She grabbed her trunk and walked down the stairs. With a flick of Hermione's wand her trunk was shrunk down enough to stick in her pocket.

"Lets go, you'll be late." Hermione grabbed her wrist and dragged her out to the car.

"Alright. You'll be coming home for Christmas this year. Your father doesn't have Auror things to do. We'll be having Ronald watch you so we'll know if you do anything wrong. Now come along, we can't be missing the train." Hermione pressed kisses to each of her kids' foreheads. "Go say goodbye to your father before you get on the train." Hermione motioned to her husband who was talking to a platinum blonde. The kids nodded and walked towards their father.

"You all are invited for Christmas." Harry smiled at the man.

"Potter, you invite everybody every year." The man shook his head.

"And you never fail to come." Harry smirked.

"That's only because Ginny and Danielle make me." The man continued to shake his head.

"Malfoy, admit it. You're whipped." Harry chuckled.

"Quiet. Oh look. The spawn of Potter have arrived." The man groaned.

"Yola, Uncle Draco." Lily waved at the blonde man.

"I'm not your uncle, Lillian." Draco said sternly.

"Well of course you are. You're married to my aunt."

"She's only your aunt because your father doesn't have any family. Ginny's mother took pitty on your father." Draco turned is nose up, attempting to look superior.

"Yo, Draco…you've got something sticking outta your nose." Dan snickered and walked up to his father. "See you dad." He hugged him and then walked towards the train, after hearing his father's reply, getting on, and walking to the compartment he would share with his sisters and cousin.

"Bye, Dad." Chelsey hugged her father.

"Bye, Chels." Harry hugged his daughter and watched as his eldest climbed onto the train and followed her brother.

"Ginny, where is Danielle?" Draco addressed his wife.

"She's saying goodbye to my mother. Hello Harry." Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Hey Ginny." Harry smiled at the scowl that was eating at Draco's face.

"Bye Mum! Bye Daddy!" A girl with platinum blond hair and grey eyes bounced up to her parents and kissed them both on the cheek. "Come on Lily!"

"Alright. Bye Daddy." Lily hugged her father and then left with the bouncy fifteen-year-old.

Chelsey, Dan, and Lily stuck their heads out of the window to wave at their parents.

"Be good, please." Hermione pleaded with her children. "Please don't irritate any of the teachers. Chelsey, Lily."

"Right. We'll be good. You be good too! I don't want to come home to find I've got a little brother again." Chelsey smirked. Harry and Hermione blushed furiously. Draco and Ginny smirked enjoying a slight chuckle at the Potter couple's expense.

"Well, Chelsey I think it's time you stuck your head in the train so that you don't loose it when the train starts." Harry coughed.

"Daaaad! You're mean!!" Chelsey whined and moved back into the compartment.

"Bye Daddy! Mum!" Danielle waved at her parents.

"See you at Christmas!" Ginny waved to her daughter.

The Hogwarts Express started its slow crawl out of the station as children quickly bid farewell to their parents before the train could leave the station. With one last wave to their parents, Dan, Lily and Danielle pulled themselves back into the train.

"So…what pranks are on the list today?" Danielle looked over at Chelsey.

"Well I was thinking of sneaking back and enchanting the pumpkin pasties on the cart. Get them to munch on who ever buys them." Chelsey grinned.

"You'll have to be careful." Dan said, opening one eye.

"Why?" Danielle and Chelsey looked at him.

"Little Miss Muffet's godfather is on the train to supervise the students. She can only distract him for so long. She can only be distracted by snakes for so long." Dan nodded to the girl who was curled up and dozing.

"Right. Well then we'll have to get as many snakes as possible to keep her and Snape occupied long enough to go and mess with the pumpkin pasties." Chelsey nodded.

"Good luck with that one." Dan started to rest his head against the wall.

"Oh no you don't; you're going to help!" Chelsey and Danielle got up, dragging the unfortunate boy behind them. Dan shook his head, wondering how Lily could sleep through the entire racket that they made.

"Snape!!!" Snape looked up from his reading to find his goddaughter's sister, brother, and cousin bounce up to him.

"Yes, Chelsey." Snape closed his book and set it beside him.

"Lily's bored. She wants to play with snakes." Chelsey said simply.

"Right, well. Go off and do whatever. I'll go see Lily." Snape stood up. He really couldn't say no when it came to his goddaughter.

Lily woke up and rubbed her eyes. She noticed she was alone. Huffing slightly she looked around. "I'm bored." Lily moaned to herself as she stretched out of the seat she was sitting in. "Soooo bored!! Bored!!!" Lily hummed a little tune and watched the luggage juggle in the luggage rack above her head.

Standing on her seat she reached into her bag, which was in the luggage rack, and pulled out several sheets of paper. She stepped down and sat in the middle of the compartment. She grinned slightly and began lighting the sheets of paper on fire.

"I would think you would be bored with that considering you did that last year, and the year before that on the way to school and on the way back." Lily looked up and smiled at her godfather.

"Hiya Snape!" She drew her wand and with a quick swish, the paper was gone. "Why are you here?"

"Chelsey said you were bored." Snape drew his wand, and muttering a quick incantation and a flick of his wrist several snakes shot towards Lily. She caught them and set them in front of her on the floor.

"Thanks!" She smiled down at the snake. "You're going to be my friend."

Snape shook his head at the girl's antics as he sat down on the seat behind her and pulled his book back out again to read.

'_Who are you…and what do you want?' _the snake stared up at Lily.

'_I want to be your friend._' Lily said simply back to the snake, in parsel tongue. Snape shivered at the hissing that emitted from Lily's mouth.

'_Why would I want to be your friend?'_ the snake curled around her wrist.

'_Because I have the power to destroy you with a flick of my wrist.'_ Lily smirked.

'_Right well…I'll be your friend and you'll be mine.'_ The snake stopped squeezing her wrist.

"Ready?" Chelsey looked back at Dan and Danielle.

"Is the trolley lady here?" Dan asked, looking around.

"No. She's up in front." Danielle pointed to the front of the train.

"Good. Come on, she'll be back here soon!" Chelsey drew her wand from her pocket and with a quick swish she placed a spell over the pumpkin pasties. "Right, come on." Chelsey made a shooing motion at Dan and Danielle.

"Hello, dears, is there anything I can help you with?" Chelsey smiled at the trolley lady.

"No, we were just wondering when you were going to come about." Danielle smiled gently.

"Well, I'll be around in a bit, alright, dears?" The trolley lady smiled at the two girls. "Now, run along and go back to your compartments. I hope you aren't causing any trouble Miss Potter."

"Of course I wouldn't!" Chelsey grinned and then quickly started back towards the compartment.

Chelsey, Dan, and Danielle returned to the compartment to find that Lily was sitting on the floor with a surplus of snakes, while Snape sat reading his book, even while a snake slithered its way up his leg.

"Uh, Snape; snake." Chelsey pointed the snake out.

"Oh. Lily." Snape motioned to the snake.

'_Off.'_ With a commanding hiss, Lily called the snake. Chelsey, Dan, Snape, and Danielle shivered at the hissing.

"Snape…think you could do away with the snakes for a while?" Dan shook.

"Alright…" Snape took a look at his goddaughter's face, "I'm sorry, Lily. You're brother is frightened." With a snap of his wand, the snakes were gone.

"Lily, do you realize how creepy that is?" Danielle followed Chelsey into the compartment and sat down.

"No…I think it's cool, actually."

"Of course you would." Dan said dryly. Then it finally hit him. Snape had said he was frightened of snakes, "I am not afraid of snakes! I just don't like it when Lily talks to the snakes!" Daniel pouted as he slumped into his seat.

"Well pardon my slip of tongue. I have to go supervise the other students. Please attempt somewhat to be good." Snape said dryly. I can't keep cleaning up after your messes." Snape stood up and walked out of the compartment.

"First years are soooo boring!" Chelsey whined.

"Be thankful you aren't a prefect, Chelsey." Daniel said quietly reading his book.

"But you aren't a prefect, Dan, so it doesn't really matter does it?"

"Well what you think of Emily Bones? She's a prefect and she gets to deal with them for the rest of the week showing them where to go. But she gets do deal with you all year long!"

"Well the ickle firsties have got it coming to them. We got pranked on when we were first years now it's my turn." Chelsey grinned evilly.

"It's been your turn since you were in third year." Daniel narrowed his eyes.

"Will you two give it a rest already? Budge up, Dan." Lily made a shooing motion at her brother. Daniel moved his legs and set them on the ground. Lily sunk into the cushions as she sat down. Looking around, the lull of her companions' voices began to sound comforting and her eyelids became heavy as Lily slid down in her seat and fell asleep.

"Do we really have to watch all of the first years get sorted?" whined Chelsey.

"Yes…if you want to eat." Dan said dryly.

"But…but!" Chelsey whimpered, "First years are so boring!"

"Quit complaining." Dan said dismissively leading his sisters and cousin into the Great Hall.

"But…but!" Chelsey continued to whimper.

"No buts!" Dan hissed and made a shushing motion.

"No butts? What about no butts?" Lily decided it was time to butt in on the conversation.

"Nothing Lily. Now shush." Dan reprimanded his younger twin.

"That was soooo long." Chelsey, Dan, Lily and Danielle sluggishly climbed the stairs.

"I'm soooo full." Danielle groaned, "I haven't eaten that much in such a long while." Lily said nothing and stopped in the middle of the stairs looking down onto the main floor. A group of Slytherin students was walking towards the dungeons.

"Lily?" Dan poked his sister. "Lily." He, his big sister and cousin followed her gaze down to the group of slytherins. "What is so interesting about them?"

"She has a crush on one." A new voice entered Dan's head. Could it be that he was finally cracking? No, it seems Chelsey and Danielle knew whom the voice owned to.

"Hey Manda!" Chelsey waved good-naturedly. Lily, upon finally breaking out of her trance, promptly whipped around and slapped Manda on the arm.

"Hey! That hurt Lily!"

"Anywhoo…" Chelsey smirked, "Who is it? Who is little Lily crushing on."

"Kyle." Manda smirked, knowing that it was her only come back against Lily's previous slap.

"Wait he's a Slytherin!" Chelsey turned to glare at her little sister.

"That's what she just said." Lily said dryly and started climbing the stairs again.

"Lily! You're Gryffindor!" Dan attempted to reason.

"Did you know that the sorting hat attempted to put me in Slytherin?" Lily smirked. Only she and her parents knew that little tidbit of information.

"And a noble thing it would have been to accept the offer." All five heads whipped down to the new voice joining the conversation. Lily gasped lightly. A tall red haired Slytherin student was talking up at them. "You would have made history Lily Potter, you being the first and only Potter to ever be in Slytherin."

"But you see, Kyle Nicholls, I couldn't accept the offer." Lily leaned against the railing.

"And why is that?" the Slytherin boy smirked up at her, an eyebrow cocked in question, "Why couldn't do that do Daddy dearest?"

"That and…" Lily smirked even more. "I'm just too good for you." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and started walking up the stairs.

"Touché, Lily Potter, touché." Kyle watched as the blonde Potter girl walked up the stairs only to look over her shoulder down at him. He winked at her and she blushed, quickly turning away.

"And what was your intent on doing that?" a black haired boy sidled up to Kyle.

"I wanted to let her know that I noticed her noticing me and I wanted to let her know…that I had noticed her." Kyle smirked, using a line from an old muggle television show.

"But why her? She's a Gryffindor."

"One of the only Gryffindors who were considered for Slytherin. I like her, though…she's spunky, not like other girls." Kyle threw a smug smile over his shoulder at the black haired boy. "Come on Harold. Let's go." Kyle and Harold walked down the hall towards the Slytherin dungeons.

"Did you see the look he gave you, Lily?" Manda crowed once they reached the Gryffindor dorms.

"Yes I saw. You should have seen the look he gave me when you _weren't_ looking?" Lily placed a triumphant smirk on her face. "Lets see how long I can play this little game with him."

"This could be interesting. Lily Potter is actually flirting…you know…that means she is…Gasp! Acting like a girl!" One of the other fifth year girls laughed while sitting on the armrest of Lily's chair.

"Well…I like this part of being a girl." Lily shrugged the triumphant smirk still in place. Her companions laughed.

"Now…I will be assigning you partners. You may not necessarily get partners in your house." Snape droned on, his voice monotonous. "I will now read the partner assignments. Daniel, Amanda. Danielle, Chelsey…" Lily's head dropped to her hand as she listened to her godfather read off assignments. "Kyle, Lily." Lily's head shot up and turned to look at her newly assigned partner. He smiled and winked at her and all she could do was stare at him. "Please moved to sit with your partners, these shall also be your seating arrangements."

Lily leaned her head against her palm for the fifth time that class period. She was bored out of her mind. And then like a sign from above…the bell rang. The shuffling of books and papers being tossed into the bottom of book backs filled the classroom. Lily pulled her bag over her shoulder and moved to get up. "Miss Potter!" She turned and groaned when she saw Kyle walking up to her.

"Can you not call me that? It's so…formal and I hate formalities." Lily leaned against the walls of the dungeons.

"Fine…Lily is it?" Lily nodded, rolling her eyes. "Anyway; here…I wish to give you this." Kyle held out a folded slip of parchment and Lily grabbed it. "I bid you good day, mademoiselle."

"See ya." She sighed and looked at the parchment. She stuffed it in her book bag and turned to walk down the halls.

"Seems you have a not so secret admirer." Snape's voice held a hint of amusement.

"Did you do this on purpose, Severus?" Lily rarely used his first name as her father always called him Snape. Using his first name meant she was irked.

"Maybe." Snape's eyes actually glinted with some amusement.

"You're mean. But I must head to class, alright?" Lily smiled at her godfather. "Good day, Professor."

"Good day, Miss Potter." Snape disappeared, backwards, into the shadows of his classroom, awaiting the poor souls who had the misfortune to have the next class. His goddaughter was not happy with him and therefore, he was not a happy man.

"Lily! Over here!" Lily looked up and saw Manda, Chelsey, and Danielle waving over to her from the Gryffindor table. She made a gesture meaning one moment and dug in her bag for the parchment that Tom had given her. She opened it; she cocked her head in confusion, it said only one thing:

_Meet me at the Quittitch Pitch after dinner._

_Kyle_

She shrugged her shoulders and stuffed the parchment in her bag before heading over to the table.

"Guess what!" Lily looked to her twin brother.

"What?"

"Chelsey has a crush on someone!"

"What?!" Lily's jaw dropped, "Better yet…who?"

"Damien Smith!"

"That Hufflepuff who thinks he's better than Chelsey at pranks?"

"Yeah."

"That's unbelievable."

"I know!"

"You know I'm right beside you guys. Thanks…now the entire house knows." Chelsey glared at her brother and sister.

"Sorry." They squeaked; they scooted over a bit.

McGonagall walked up to the Gryffindor table and singled out the Potter bunch. She walked up behind Chelsey and tapped her on the shoulder. "Miss Potter, could you please come with me. Bring your siblings and Miss Malfoy."

"Yes'm." Chelsey nodded and got up from the table. Danielle, Daniel and Lily got up and followed Chelsey. "Yes Professor?"

"I am just checking to make sure you haven't done anything…as in repeats from previous years?" McGonagall raised her eyebrow.

"We've done nothing, Professor, I can assure you." Chelsey smiled winsomely.

"Done nothing?" Lily raised an eyebrow as they climbed the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Well nothing too bad. Nothing that might warrant being strapped to a chair." Chelsey shrugged and then moved to pass Lily. "By the way, your lover-boy asked me to give you something. I left it on your bed. He said you might need it for later." Lily watched as her sister said the password and slipped under the portrait and into the common room.

"Do you want in too, dear?" the fat lady stared down at Lily.

"Yes please." Lily stepped into the common room. She saw Chelsey sitting in a chair reading but chose to ignore her and instead jogged up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Lily stared at the package on her bed. She pulled the twine from around it and gasped when she saw an expensive velvet black cloak; on the inside, the lining was crimson. She pulled it out of the packaging and a note slipped out. '_Lily, hope you like it. You might need it for our meeting. Adieu, Kyle._' Lily pulled the cloak on and slipped out of the dorms, ignoring the stares of her siblings as she walked by.

"Where did she get that?"

"It's a present from lover-boy."

"I'll kill him." Chelsey, Danielle and Manda proceeded to restrain Daniel from going after his twin sister.

Lily walked down to the Quittitch Pitch. "Glad you could make it, Miss. Potter." Kyle was leaning against one of the walls that housed the boys' changing room.

"What do you want, Nicholls?"

"So hostile. Come, take a walk with me." Kyle extended his hand towards Lily. Lily moved towards him subconsciously but didn't take his hand, her hand stayed limp at her sides. Kyle shrugged and moved towards the doors to the boys' locker room. "Come on, let's walk around the pitch."

"I can't go in there. I could get in trouble." Lily hesitated.

"You'll be fine. I just want to get into the pitch; I'm not going to be changing." Kyle raised an eyebrow, "Unless you want me to."

"In your dreams, Nicholls." Lily glared.

"Actually, it would be in your dreams. I don't dream about undressing myself." Kyle smirked and held the door open. "Ladies first."

"Wouldn't that mean that I should open the door for you? You're more of a lady than I ever will." Lily walked through the door regardless of her statement.

"Hush." Kyle led her through the changing rooms towards the pitch. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Do you like your cloak?"

"Yes, thank you." Lily blushed. She walked through the open doorway behind Kyle and looked around the pitch.

"I wanted to ask you something." Kyle said as he stopped to look around.

"Yes."

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Kyle turned and stared at Lily.

"I-I don't know."

"You would be the envy of your school mates."

"You don't just want to sleep with me and then dump me just to say that you've slept with me, do you. I know a lot of guys want to do that." Lily glared at him.

"No, no." Kyle walked forward and took her hand, continuing to walk forwards, walking her backwards. The awkward steps stopped once Lily's back met with the wall. "I like you. I do. And I would like to get to know you more on an intimate level. Please. Do me the honor of being my girlfriend."

"Um, Nichols, has it ever occurred to you that maybe you need to get to know me before you ask someone out?" Lily said angrily, looking up at Kyle. Kyle smiled gently down at her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"It has occurred to me, yes, but I think maybe we can come up with a compromise until we know each other…better?"

"Friends…for now." Kyle leaned down and kissed her again, "With benefits, benefits that I want." He pulled away and continued to smile at her. "What do you think the school will say?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No." Lily gasped out as Kyle kissed her again, pressing her up against the wall behind her.

* * *

ok, there's your new chappie. Now see that purple button down there. Please, go and molest it and tell me what you think. I eat flamers for breakfast and have found they taste quite good with jam and sugar on them so no flames please, constructive critisism only please  
as always thank you.  
signing out its  
me!!! 


End file.
